gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Minigun
Talk Page Spam Please only use the talk page to discuss changes to the article, not what you have used it for just here. Ess-Tee 10:49, 7 June 2009 (UTC) :Very true, a lot of people don't seem to realise this - I'll move their little discussion to an appropriate forum page instead. - Hardrock182 13:06, 7 June 2009 (UTC) ::Alright, cheers, also was just wondering, am i permitted to delete such sections etc. as i have shown below? Ess-Tee 07:04, 8 June 2009 (UTC) :Talk page comments should only really be deleted by staff, to prevent people deleting someones comments just because they don't agree with them (which does happen). However, if it is obviously spam, delete it. If it is definitely forum material, move it there and message the user who wrote it. If it is article content, copy it into the article. If it is a talk page comment (even if you disagree completely, even if it is rude/abusive), leave it alone. With this particular talk page, the entire page should have been moved to the forum (by staff), because this would have preserved the edit history - so use . Does that make sense? Gboyers talk 13:04, 8 June 2009 (UTC) ::I wasn't referring to talk pages, i meant within the article? Ess-Tee 06:08, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Cleaning I've deleted the 'Description' section, which contained the following, for relevance reasons: "The M61 Vulcan is a 20 mm hydraulically or pneumatically driven, six-barreled, air-cooled, electrically fired Gatling-style cannon with an extremely high rate of fire. It has been the principal cannon armament of United States military aircraft for five decades. The M61 was originally produced by General Electric, and after several mergers and acquisitions is currently produced by General Dynamics." Restore if you think it needs to be there. Ess-Tee 10:51, 7 June 2009 (UTC) True Info? Is the info about the minigun being the 2nd heavy weapon in GTA IV true? If it is, is there a source saying this, was it in the BETA or is it just what somebody thought? Thankyou--Scunnysmith 13:47, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Actually its datas are still written in the file WeaponInfo.xml (common\data) and the audio files can be found in the file resident.rpf (pc\audio\Sfx).--Loadingue 16:43, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Minigun confirmed for GTA V I saw a brazilian website with new screens for it, with Franklin holding a small green minigun: http://j.i.uol.com.br/galerias/xbox360/grandtheftautov178.jpg I was thinking it was a flamethrower, yet i looked better on it :3 For those interested, see the gallery here (no spam intended): http://jogos.uol.com.br/xbox360/galerias/grand-theft-auto-v.htm#fotoNavId=as2753395 ----ZombineTM 27/03/2013 Ammo loss on death It appears that you no longer lose all ammo on death anymore, that or I'm lucky. Any verification on if it's been changed? --6 Xero 9 (talk) 07:39, March 3, 2014 (UTC) Confirmed, but you lose 50 rounds of ammo, not 0. CAmeron90 (talk) 04:58, March 8, 2014 (UTC) GTA IV Concept Picture is fake The picture of the "mini gun concept" in GTA IV is fake. It's from a YouTube video that recreates the GTA V trailer in GTA IV by Yeardleydiamond. It is just a mod. NikoBellicFTW (talk) 16:44, April 21, 2015 (UTC) : It isn't, the Minigun was in fact supposed to be in GTA IV, there are more evidence for that. (talk/ /blog) 16:46, April 21, 2015 (UTC) : That picture is a screenshot from a GTA IV Mod video. This one: http://youtube.com/watch?v=wrEjU3jQlFU NikoBellicFTW (talk) 16:49, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Manufacturer Just curious as to what the source is for Coil being the Minigun's manufacturer. Last I checked, it's manufacturer was unknown, like the Heavy Pistol and Combat MG. The Sentinel (talk) 04:15, May 16, 2015 (UTC) :500px Can be even barely seen in game (just in case someone calls mods on the model viewer pic) file:CoilMinigun-ingame-GTAVPC.png 09:44, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Awesome, that's all I needed. Thanks WildBrick! The Sentinel (talk) 01:18, May 17, 2015 (UTC)